Watashi wa Youkai Taijiya to Hanyou
by o-kouseki-o
Summary: [SM][Complete] Sango is dumped on the head with purple powder, and now she's a hanyou... Naraku's finally defeated, so how will she and her family live their lives? PG 13 just to be safe
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anything that's related to it. I do, however, own 4 Inuyasha manga books and a few fanfics.  
  
I'm back to bring you a new story! Yes, as you have known already, this is a Sango/Miroku, since I only write stories about them.  
  
The title means "I am a demon exterminator... and half-demon". Guess what?! i just gave the plot away again!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Watashi wa Youkai Taijiya… to Hanyou  
  
~Prologue~  
  
Sango ran at her top speed to dodge Naraku's Illusionary Death attack. She was almost out of his range, but he had gotten a hold of her foot, and dragged her to the ground.  
  
"Aieeeeee!" she screamed.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku yelled.  
  
He immediately ran to her side, and smashed the vines apart, freeing her.  
  
"Daijibou-ka?" he asked.  
  
Sango nodded her head, and stood up. Miroku released a sigh of relief, and turned his attention back to the battle.  
  
Naraku swung a vine at them again, but they had leaped from its path in time.  
  
"Fools…" he smirked.  
  
A vine appeared from behind Sango, and dumped a bottle full of purple powder onto her. Then it disappeared again.  
  
"Kagura, Kanna, Hakudoushi," Naraku called to his minions, "our task is fulfilled… for now. Let's leave."  
  
Kagura, Kanna, and Hakudoushi, who were distracting Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kagome, created a barrier, and left with Naraku, who had disappeared with a "poof" of miasma.  
  
"Sango, Daijibou-ka?" Miroku asked Sango, seeing her covered with the purple powder.  
  
She nodded her head again. Kirara muzzled her mistress's leg with her cheek.  
  
"Demo… This stuff is weird," she reported. "I think I inhaled some of it in, but I don't feel myself weakling, or any discomfort at all."  
  
"What is he up to?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"We don't know anything," Kagome replied, "but I guess all we can do is to wait and see."  
  
Miroku held Sango's hands in his, and stared into her face.  
  
"Don't worry, Sango, I won't let anything bad happen to you," he told her.  
  
"A-arigato, Houshi-sama," she smiled, blushing.  
  
Then she felt a hand on where it isn't suppose to be, and saw that only one of his hands was holding her, which meant…  
  
"You sukebe houshi!" she screamed, smacking him with a fist, "I thought you said you won't let anything bad happen to me, and that meant that wandering hand of yours too!"  
  
"Ahh… I'm in trouble," he sighed.  
  
The rest of them sighed, and nodded their heads.  
  
"Baka…" Shippo sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yep yep! That's all for now, but I will put more up… when I get a reasonable amount of reviews, that is! MUHAHAHA!! So click that little but noticeable purple button at the bottom of the page, and put something down. Remember that I do accept anything and everything, including flames, so that I could improve my poor writing skill! 


	2. Differences and changes

Disclaimer: I don't own IY, but I do own this bad plot and poor story writing skills.  
  
I'm back! I will now continue this story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Watashi wa Youkai Taijiya… to Hanyou  
  
Chapter 1 - Differences and Changes  
  
"It's been one week already, but still, there's nothing different about me… yet," Sango sighed, recalling what had happened in their most resent battle against Naraku and Hakudoushi.  
  
"But isn't that a good thing, Sango-chan?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I wouldn't know," she replied.  
  
She sighed once again, and shifted from her spot.  
  
"Sango… You're making ME depressed," Miroku mumbled.  
  
"Eh… gomen nasai," she apologized, looking at him.  
  
"Iie, Daijibou-ka," he smiled. "I'm just glad that you're alright."  
  
"Houshi-sama…"  
  
Sango smiled and blushed, and then she turned away, hiding her blush.  
  
"Demo… I am feeling… a bit older," she muttered.  
  
"Feeling… older?" Miroku repeated. "Are you saying that it's your birthday today?"  
  
"Um… I guess so."  
  
"Sango, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because I didn't want it to be a big deal. You know, I'm just a year older."  
  
"So, Sango-chan, you're 17 now?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango nodded her head.  
  
"Happy happy birthday to you," Shippo sang, with Kirara mewing along.  
  
"Arigato, Shippo, Kirara," Sango smiled.  
  
"Keh! What are you fools spouting about now?!" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed, showing the annoyance he was spreading, "lighten up for once! It's Sango-chan's birthday today."  
  
"So what," he said.  
  
"Even I understand these things," Shippo chirped.  
  
"Know what, I think I'll go take a walk," Sango told them, after feeling an itch on the top of her head. "I think it's getting a little stuffy here."  
  
"See what you've done, Inuyasha?" Miroku growled at Inuyasha. Then he turned to Sango, "I'll go with you."  
  
"Iie, Daijibou," she told him. "I want to go alone."  
  
Then she walked off, leaving her friends behind.  
  
"That wasn't like her," Kagome commented. "Inuyasha, sit!"  
  
*WHAMP*  
  
"You wench! What was that for?!" Inuyasha growled after spitting out a mouthful of dirt.  
  
"For saying that to Sango-chan, baka!" Kagome yelled. "You've probably made her feel unimportant!"  
  
Miroku stared after the route Sango had taken.  
  
~*~  
  
Sango kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest, until she hit a hot spring.  
  
'Well, I'm pretty sure that they won't mind if I soaked in this hot spring for a while,' she thought to herself, 'and will keep waiting for me, since we're staying in that area of the forest anyways. They wouldn't suddenly leave in the middle of the night.'  
  
She started to take off her yukata when she felt an itch on the top of her head again, and then the side of her ears too. She felt her blood circulating in her in an unusual way, and she started to wonder about it.  
  
'Why… What's happening to me?!' she wondered as she felt herself changing.  
  
She looked down to her hands, but saw that they had become claws. Her eyes burned, and she noticed that her vision and hearing were more sensitive, too. She felt her teeth changing into fangs, and her ningen ears changing their location and shape. Her transformation finally stopped, and she looked at herself in the water.  
  
What she saw in the reflection wasn't her human self, but a hanyou, with cat ears on the top of her head. She touched her ears with her claws, and they were soft indeed. Her eyes were amber.  
  
'What? But why?' she wondered. 'Why have I become a hanyou? Is that what Naraku did to me? Is it that he turned me into a hanyou?'  
  
She looked down to her claws - her long and sharp claws. Her nails were longer than she had ever kept.  
  
"Sango! Sango! Where are you?!" she heard a voice called.  
  
She knew that the voice belonged to a certain beloved monk.  
  
'Have I've been gone for that long already?' she wondered. 'Great. Just great. One more unanswered question.'  
  
"Sango! Sango!"  
  
She heard his footsteps getting louder and closer.  
  
'What will they say? But more importantly, what will Houshi-sama say?' she wondered. 'Will he still feel the same about me? Or will it change?'  
  
Then she felt herself tremble and shiver. She had only one conclusion in her mind. 'I'm afraid to find out, because I don't want to know, that I don't want to be rejected by him too.'  
  
"Sango?" she heard him call. It was definitely too close now.  
  
"Iie! Don't come any closer," she screamed.  
  
"Sango? What's wrong?" he asked, hearing her.  
  
He saw her figure, but she wouldn't face him. 'Why is there a youki coming from her?'  
  
"D-don't look at me!"  
  
"Sango? What's wrong? Did something happened?" he asked.  
  
He inched closer to her, and when he was close enough, he held her in his arms, and turned her around. He couldn't believe what he saw.  
  
"S-Sango…" he gasped. "Y-you… You're a h-hanyou… A neko hanyou…"  
  
"I told you not to come…" she cried. "I told… you not… to…"  
  
"Sango… Daijibou," he smiled. "You don't have to be afraid of what I think of you right now. I still feel the same for you…"  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
He smiled, and nodded his head.  
  
"Really. You're just as cute with those cat ears."  
  
She ears twitched toward.  
  
"It's all about the ears, isn't it?" she questioned.  
  
"Iie, of course not!" he laughed. "Let's head back."  
  
She nodded her head, but she couldn't move when she wanted to start walking.  
  
"Sango… Don't be afraid, I'm with you," he smiled, encouraging her. (A/N: "… and we could fly away, if you could stay with me forever…" Okay, you get the point! ^_^ If you don't know where that came from, I'll tell you, that it's from the English version of "Change the World".)  
  
She nodded her head, gathered up all of her courage, and walked into the direction of their camp.  
  
When they've returned, everyone else was asleep in their usual spots/places: Kagome in her "sleeping bag" -as she had called them- with Shippo, Inuyasha in a random close by tree, and Kirara in her mistress's sleeping mat.  
  
Miroku settled under a tree, and motioned for her to sit beside him. She paused, wondering if she should, but then her feet walked her over to him. He pulled her into his lap as she was sitting down.  
  
"H-Houshi-sama…" she stuttered.  
  
He placed a finger onto her lips, and pulled her to lay on him. (A/N: No, please don't think wrong. There's absolutely nothing dirty going on here, if that was what you dirty dirty people were thinking!) Her head rested on his chest, and she started to relax.  
  
"I promise that my hand won't wander around tonight," he smiled.  
  
She nodded her head, and turned her head away from the rest of the group.  
  
'So this is how Inuyasha feels like; that he doesn't belong with anything or anyone,' she thought, 'until he met Kagome-chan, that is. It'sprety much the same for me now, except that I have Houshi-sama.'  
  
Then realization struck her like lightning onto trees.  
  
'Naraku wanted me to run away, so that he could kill me when I'm alone and without anyone around me,' she concluded. 'But his plan had backfired, and now I'm even stronger than I was before.'  
  
Her lips curved into a smile, and Miroku spotted it.  
  
"Sango..?" he asked.  
  
"It's nothing, really," she smiled.  
  
"O-okay."  
  
~Next morning~  
  
Kagome woke up with a yawn, and when her vision cleared, she smiled. She saw that the young taijiya was sleeping on the houshi, with her back to him, but with her face turned away from them.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly jumped down from his tree, and landed in front of her. He stared at the sleeping couple.  
  
"You can feel it too, Kagome?" he asked her.  
  
"Feel what?" she asked.  
  
"Youki. There's youki coming from them, but I can't determine from who."  
  
"Inuyasha, stop being such a… such a…"  
  
"But Kagome, Inuyasha's actually right this time," Shippo said.  
  
"See, even Shippo agrees with me," Inuyasha said. "… Hey! What's that suppose to mean?! I'm right all the time!"  
  
"Whatever…" Kagome sighed.  
  
They approached the couple with caution. They had finally arrived, and were standing beside them. They couldn't believe what they saw, because they saw her with cat ears. Miroku suddenly looked up to them, awaken from his light sleep.  
  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't say anything about her," he told them, aware of what they were thinking about. "She's still rather sensitive about this."  
  
"Iie, Houshi-sama, daijibou," Sango suddenly said, waking up from her sleep.  
  
"Sango…" he whispered.  
  
"Demo Sango-chan, how did this happen?" Kagome asked. "It's not like Naraku could just change you into a hanyou by dumping powder on you, no mater how much he tries. It just doesn't work that way."  
  
"I wouldn't know what happened," she admitted. "But however, I do know what he had intended to do."  
  
She explained to them what she had thought of the night before, and they all nodded in agreement.  
  
"That would make sense," Kagome said, "but I'll still doubt that Naraku could kill Sango-chan so easily, especially now that she's a hanyou."  
  
They all nodded once again in agreement, and Kirara mewed in happiness. (A/N: Aww... Kawaii!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That was that! The only thing I could say now is REVIEW! The fate of this story is in my… well actually, in your hands! Kukuku... 


	3. Fighting for Affections

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything… Nothing except for this idea and any spelling and grammar mistakes.  
  
I'm back to bring you more of this weird fic. I apologize for not updating this story, but that was because I was desperately trying to finish my first posted fic. But I got kind of off tracked, so I'm writing about other things. Another thing that got into my way was all those blasted homework and summatives. All the teachers I have expects us to concentrate on that particular subject! I mean, how are we supposed to do that?! But anyways, I had noticed that I haven't updated this fic for more than a month now! I'm very sorry for the delay.  
  
But enough of my blabbering and on with the story! This is the chapter where everyone fights to be with Sango!

* * *

****

**Watashi wa Youkai Taijiya… to Hanyou**  
  
Chapter 2 - Fighting for Affections  
  
The group was walking down the worn brown dirt path in the middle of nowhere when a small but big tornado sped towards them.  
  
'This could only mean on person and one thing,' Miroku thought.  
  
He was absolutely right but wrong at the same time. He was right about the person, but wrong about the upcoming event.  
  
"Yo!" Kouga greeted, as he stopped in front of the group.  
  
Everyone stopped walking, and sweat dropped as Kouga approached Kagome. He took her hands into his.  
  
"Today, Kagome," Kouga told her. "Today is the day I'll take you to my home, my woman…"  
  
"SHUT UP, SKINNY WOLF!" Inuyasha screamed. "Kagome IS NOT your woman!"  
  
"Oh, it's _you_, mutt-face…" Kouga said as he turned to face him.  
  
Then he saw her behind him. His eyes froze on her, and he slowly released Kagome's hands. He slowly turned his body fully into her direction so he could face her properly.  
  
"Wow… who's that?" Kouga murmured, admiring her.  
  
"NANI?! You don't know who that is?!" Kagome exclaimed. "That's Sango-chan!"  
  
Kouga approached Sango, and took her hands into his. A vein immediately popped up from Miroku's forehead. Many more appeared on his fist.  
  
"If I can't have Kagome, then I'll have you," Kouga told her.  
  
Miroku immediately smacked his hands with his Shakujou to release hers, and stepped in between them, giving Kouga a death glare that said _don't touch her_.  
  
"You really like to pick on already-taken women, don't you?" Miroku growled.  
  
"She's taken by _you_?!" Kouga howled. "That's a laugh! A youkai and a ningen houshi!"  
  
"At least he knows me better than you do," Sango muttered, rolling her eyes at him, and took a step backwards away from them when she felt their auras intense.  
  
"Hmp! I can protect her better than you can!" Kouga sneered at the monk.  
  
"Like she needs you to protect her," Miroku muttered back. "She barely needs anyone to protect her at all."  
  
"You'll be the one who needs protecting!" Kouga growled at him, and hunched his back, getting ready to attack the monk.  
  
"No, you!" Miroku spat, obviously trying to contain his anger.  
  
Sensing what was going to happen between the two, she decided to step into the argument before anyone -oh wait, I mean Miroku- got hurt.  
  
"Houshi-sama, just ignore him," she commended.  
  
"See, she worries for me," Kouga smirked victoriously.  
  
"I didn't finish yet!" she snapped at him, and then turned back to Miroku. "He isn't worth our time. Therefore we should go."  
  
Sango turned her back on Kouga, and started walking away from him, dragging Miroku along with her. The rest of the group saw what was happening and ran off into Sango and Miroku's direction to catch up with them, leaving a jaw-dropped Kouga by himself.  
  
Once they were out of Kouga's sight, Sango released Miroku, and sighed. She turned to her best friend.  
  
"I know how you feel now, Kagome-chan," she admitted, "and it's a lot more annoying than I thought it would be."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Kagome agreed, sighing along with her friend. "But it's even more annoying when he doesn't get the message and stop. Even though that's happening with you now, Sango-chan, I'm pretty sure he'll stop sooner with you then he did with me, since you give him the message straight forward, unlike me."  
  
"Then I shall teach you how to give people your point across without any misinterpretation," Sango smiled.  
  
"Sure! I'd love that!" Kagome squealed.  
  
As they walked on the dirty and muddy fading path, Sango taught Kagome all the points and tricks that she knew. It wasn't long before the sun started setting, shining an orange and yellow glow on everyone. Clouds blocked the sunlight further more. Kagome and Shippo started yawning and fatigue.  
  
"Inuyasha, let's stop for the night," Kagome whined. "We're tired."  
  
"You and who, wench?" Inuyasha growled back. "Sango and Miroku can handle it, and Kirara's resting in Sango's arms. Who else besides you are tired?"  
  
"What about me, Inu-baka?!" Shippo cried.  
  
"You don't count," Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"WAAAAAAAA! Kagome!" Shippo wailed.  
  
"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome commended.  
  
The split second that the magic word left Kagome's mouth activated the rosary Inuyasha was forced to wear and caused Inuyasha to be dragged into the dirt.  
  
He started cursing loudly with every word he knew and then some more with the ones he made up.  
  
Sango and Miroku just sighed and shook their heads in disbelieve. They sat down in the nearest area and began stretching.  
  
"Come on, Inuyasha, you know that you need some rest too," Miroku commented.  
  
"I don't have time for that! We need to track down Hakudoshi's other half!" Inuyasha exclaimed once he was released by the rosary.  
  
"But even if you do track him down, that's no use if you're too tired to fight," Sango pointed out.  
  
"Then you guys would back me up," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"But we will also be too tired to fight, since _a certain someone_ won't let us," Kagome said, hinting him.  
  
Inuyasha let out a growl of frustration and plopped down onto the ground, crossing his legs and arms, pouting and muttering about how weak humans were.  
  
Kagome started reaching into her bag for some ramen for everyone, some water, and her portable stove and kettle. She poured the water into the kettle and started the stove while Miroku talked to Sango, Shippo sleeping, and Inuyasha grumbling about something up on a tree.  
  
"… But what if more people are like Kouga?" Miroku whined.  
  
"Don't worry, Houshi-sama, _I'm_ not like _someone_ here who runs off at the sight of the nearest pretty kimono," Sango laughed, but warning him at the same time.  
  
"Dinner is ready," Kagome announced.  
  
Inuyasha jumped off the tree he was occupying while Sango, Miroku, and Shippo got up from their spot, joining Kagome for their meal. Kagome passed out a cup of ramen to everyone, and they all started eating the delicious and instant food.  
  
**-Next day-**  
  
Sango woke up early in the morning as the sun rose. She couldn't stop rubbing her eyes because her vision was blurry, but then it finally cleared up. She sat up and stretched, and then she looked around. She noticed that everyone was still in the area and sleeping, but something was bothering her. She looked around once more, and her eyes rested on a certain perverted monk. She secretly smiled as she saw his small but noticeable boyish grin.  
  
She tiptoed towards him as quiet as a cat. (A/N: Sorry, people. I couldn't resist!) She stopped and sat beside him, but didn't do anything other than that.  
  
He kept on pretending, hoping that she would finally give up and return to her original spot, not that he wanted her to go, but he wanted to tease her. But she didn't. She kept on waiting and waiting, like a cat with a mouse that's in its hole. (A/N: Sorry, couldn't resist again!)  
  
He finally sighed and popped an eye open, peering at her. She looked over at his slight movement, and gave him a sweet cattish smile (:3), causing him to snap his other eye open so that he could take in her innocent-looking face fully. (A/N: For those of you who don't know what the (:3) is, tilt your head to the left and you'll see it, okay?)  
  
He finally gave into her and rubbed his eyes to clear his blurred vision and indicate that he was fully awake at the same time. The golden sun shone onto his face, reinforcing him wakening.  
  
Soon, the others woke up also, and Kagome and Shippo rubbed their eyes while Inuyasha jumped down from the tree he was sleeping on.  
  
"Ohayo minna," Kagome greeted her friends.  
  
All but Inuyasha responded with a greeting, who grumbling about how slow they were.  
  
"Well excuse me, Inuyasha, but you were the one who woke up after everyone else," Kagome reported.  
  
"Did not!" Inuyasha argued back. "You did!"  
  
"No, you!"  
  
"YOU!"  
  
Their usual bickering went on as Sango and Miroku sighed. Shippo had no idea whatsoever about what was going on, so he just went to play with Kirara, who was chasing butterflies who had landed on her little nose over the night.  
  
"Kagome-chan, Inuyasha," Sango called, clearing her throat.  
  
They immediately stopped arguing and turned to face her.  
  
"Thank you," she went on. "Now I do believe that Sesshomaru's coming this way."  
  
Inuyasha's nose and ears twitched and he frowned even more. He started growling.  
  
"See, what did I tell you?" Sango snorted.  
  
Moments later, Sesshomaru appeared with Jaken and Rin, who were dragging Ah and Un behind. Sesshomaru stopped walking when he saw his half-brother.  
  
"Well, this is certainly the sight," Sesshomaru chuckled. "My younger half-brother staying in the same forest with these ningen, let alone in the same area! Don't make me laugh!"  
  
"Same to you, then, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha shot back. "You're also walking in this same forest with that sad excuse of a toad demon, a two-headed dragon, and… a little ningen girl?"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and took a closer look at Rin. Rin gasped and ran behind Sesshomaru.  
  
"Eep! Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried. "I'm scared."  
  
"Don't be afraid, Rin," Sesshomaru reassured. "This… group of pathetic people cannot do anything to harm… anything or anyone."  
  
Sesshomaru scanned the group with his amber eyes. Then he stopped and stared at her. His eyes traced her outline, and then he sniffed the air. There was no doubt that she was still the same person. (A/N: Now guess what happens next…)  
  
"Her… the youkai taijiya," he called out, pointing at her.  
  
"Nani?" she demanded.  
  
"Come with me and I'll spare your friends," he threatened.  
  
"Why would I go with you?" Sango sneered.  
  
"You are the only one suitable for taking care of Rin with me," he replied. "Now come with me or I'll be forced to kill your friends and take you by force."  
  
Sango quietly walked up to him. Miroku stared after her, with his jaws dropped wide open, just like everyone else.  
  
'She cannot be seriously thinking of going with him!' he thought. 'She can't! She promised to be with me!'  
  
But faster than lightning, Sango smacked Sesshomaru across his cheek with a fist, leaving a dark purple bruise to spread on his face. She quickly and quietly returned to Miroku's side, and winked at him. Miroku secretly grinned at her action and couldn't wait to give her a gigantic hug.  
  
Sesshomaru did absolutely nothing and was calm looking. Rin peered up to him.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, daijoubou?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Rin. I, Sesshomaru, am fine," he replied. "But that was not a very smart move, taijiya. You shall pay for that."  
  
He charged towards her, not wasting anytime for his quick attack. But unfortunately for him, Sango was ready for anything that he could throw at her. He fluff moved with him as he ran, and her hair flowed with the wind and she stayed in her spot. Then when he got too close to her, she extended out a claw, and cracked her knuckles.  
  
"Tamashi no tesso!" she yelled, attacking with her sharp cat-like claws. (A/N: Yeah… I just made her attack up. It translates to "Iron claw of the soul". Interesting, isn't it?)  
  
Sesshomaru was able to dodge the claw from hitting his face and chest, but it gashed into his only arm, sending him to jump back away from her.  
  
"Woman you shall pay dearly for that too!" he growled, and changed into his demonic form.  
  
Sesshomaru's large paw (remember; there's only one!) smashed the ground around them, making it hard for them to escape. Miroku placed his hand on his rosary beads.  
  
"Houshi-sama, you can't use that!" Sango hissed. "The little girl!"  
  
"Darn it!" he growled, and his left hand retreated from the beads.  
  
Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and pointed it at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Maybe I can practise my Bakuryuuha on him," Inuyasha grinned.  
  
"Once again, NO!" Sango hissed again. "That little girl's there!"  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha muttered, and started trashing Sesshomaru with his sword.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't as fortunate as Sango, since he got hit after hit. Sango couldn't take it anymore, and charged at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Tamashi no tesso!"  
  
Her claws ripped through the outer skin of Sesshomaru's only arm, causing him to buckle under the newly created wound.  
  
"Hey! Sango-chan's stronger than Inuyasha!" Kagome cheered.  
  
"She is not!" Inuyasha argued back.  
  
"Well she wounded him, unlike you!" she yelled.  
  
"You guys! This is not the time to be arguing!" Sango yelled at them, but that little distraction was what Sesshomaru just needed.  
  
He smacked a paw at her, sending her flying into a tree.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku yelled.  
  
He ran after her, making an attempt in catching her, but he failed as she landed in the braches. It was all quiet. No rustlings, no nothing.  
  
"Hmp! That was too easy!" Sesshomaru said, and changed back into his human-youkai form.  
  
"Think again! Tamashi no tesso!" Sango yelled, extending her claw and scratching him in the face.  
  
Sesshomaru rubbed his face, and when he glanced at his hand, there were streaks of s crimson liquid on it.  
  
"Let's go, we shouldn't be staying here with him around," Sango muttered.  
  
Sango turned her back on Sesshomaru and began walking away. Soon her friends followed after her.  
  
"Wow, Sango-chan, you're even stronger than before and Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled.  
  
"She is not stronger than me!" Inuyasha argued. "I can take anyone on any day!"  
  
"That's because you have Tetsusaiga!" Kagome yelled. "That's not exactly fair, you know!"  
  
"She has Hiraikotsu!"  
  
"Your weapon is a demon sword! Hers is just made of youkai bones!"  
  
Sango and Miroku sighed as their friends argued for the second time in the same day. Shippo was trying to make conversations with Kirara, who just mewed in reply with every question he asked her.  
  
Soon they were out of the deep but light forest, entering another meadow. They walked through the tall light lime grass as Inuyasha and Kagome argued. Once they were out of the meadow, Inuyasha and Kagome had stopped arguing because Inuyasha had met the dirt once again for a few times.  
  
Sango and Inuyasha's noses and ears twitched into the direction of the road.  
  
"Someone's coming," Inuyasha reported.  
  
"He or she smells familiar," Sango commented. "I wonder who…"

* * *

Yes, that's the end of chapter 2. Thank you to those of you who have been reviewing my work. 

**Responses:**

**Whitehairdude**: That's a good suggestion, but… no. I'm sorry, but all my fics are Sango/Miroku. Anyone that comes in between them will make themselves onto 'The List'.  
  
Inuyasha: Should I be happy or sad? What is this 'The List' anyways?  
  
Neko-chan: I'll just say that you should be sad… very sad.  
  
REVIEW!! That'll give me the strength to continue the story for you guys, okay? 


	4. The Unexplainable Past

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for a few manga books, some fanfic, and any spelling and grammar mistakes that I've made unknowingly. 

Yep I'm back! I'm be lazy, and leaving this to type up until the last minute… Or week. I'll try to update as much things as I can in this week, since my bro's coming back in the next… I think.

Responses (yeah, I'm putting them in the beginning from now on):

swimchick1614: Heh heh… Good guess, but no. You won't know who it is until I tell you about her because I made her up for this fic, okay? Okay…

Sesshomaru is mine: Sango going with Sesshy? That'll never happen in my fics, since I'm too obsessed with SM, and I'm darn proud of it!

Evelyn12345 and **Tache**: Thank you! I'll keep working on my writing skills so that my stories would be better.

But anyways, here's the fic. This is the chapter with all those twists I came up with to explain some unexplained things in the manga and/or anime. Enjoy! This chapter will be extra long.

* * *

****

Watashi wa Youkai Taijiya… to Hanyou

Chapter 3 - The Unexplainable Past

The scent belonging to the figure on the road increased and the figure itself appeared in their view finally. They all squirmed their eyes, until they could finally make out the figure. It had the shape of a human child.

"It looks like it's a ningen child," Miroku reported.

'Yet it seems so familiar… But why?' Sango wondered.

"No… it's a hanyou…" she said a little while later.

They walked into the direction of the child, and amazingly, they were right. The child was a girl, of about the age of 4 or 5. She had long chocolate brown hair and violet eyes. She reminded them of someone -or rather, a couple- but couldn't place their minds on whom.

"Konnichwa, why are you all alone?" Kagome asked.

The little girl looked up to them, and gasped out loud once her eyes rested on Sango.

"Okaasan!" she cried, leaping into her arms. "I've missed you so much!"

Sango was taken by surprise, and didn't know what to say. Her eyes remained on the little girl who was still in her arms. She then looked around to her friends, but apparently, they were also surprised, with their jaws slightly dropped. But when she turned to Miroku, his face was nearly unreadable. It was a mix of pain and confusion, while filled with questions. Sango gave him the look that told him that she didn't know what was happening either.

Then the girl turned her head to where Sango was staring at, and gasped out loud again. She leaped from Sango to Miroku, and clung onto him.

"Chichiue! I've missed you too!" she cried.

That outburst added more shock to the group. Sango stared at Miroku some more, and he in turn stared back at her. Then they both blushed slightly.

The girl then looked onto the ground, and spotted our furry feline friend. She jumped from Miroku's arms and landed beside her.

"Kirara!" she cried again, picking the neko youkai up and hugged her softly and gently.

After their state of shock was over, and they all bended down to get a better view of her (except for Shippo, who had to look up to her). Then they could see the resemblance. Kagome immediately snapped her head up to face the 'parents'.

"Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, she does look like you two mixed together!" Kagome gasped, causing their blush to deepen some more.

"So what's your name?" Shippo asked. "I'm Shippo!"

"I'm Taiyou!" the child replied. "And I'm four summers old!" (A/N: wow… She's quite smart for a four-year-old. And Taiyou means "ocean" by the way.)

Sango and Miroku were glad that Shippo had asked the question for them unknowingly, because they thought it would have been even more embarrassing if they've made it clear that they've forgotten who she was totally. (A/N: Wouldn't you? I would be too, you know.)

"So Taiyou, where have you been staying all this time?" Sango asked.

"Okaasan, have you forgotten already? I'm staying with Obaasan," Taiyou replied.

She widened her eyes, and looked at Miroku, who gave her a look that said it wasn't his mother she was talking about. She turned back to her child.

"Gomen ne, Taiyou, but I can't remember anything," Sango sighed. "Can you take us to her?"

"Un," Taiyou replied. "We live in a cave in the mountain just past the village."

"Then what are you doing so far from there?" Miroku asked.

"I missed you so much, so I've decided to find you," she replied.

"You could've seriously hurt," Sango reported. "Don't do that ever again."

"Gomen nasai, Okaasan, Chichiue," Taiyou apologized, bowing her head in shame. "I won't do that again."

"Good, so then let's go," Sango said.

"Why are we going again?" Inuyasha demanded. "Naraku still needed to be hunted down!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome hissed, elbowing him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of his lungs, "this could be Sango-chan's Okaasan we're talking about! Of course we have to go see!"

"Fine…" he grumbled.

So they travelled on the road with Taiyou alternatively switching from walking and being carried by either Sango or Miroku. She constantly peered over her parents' shoulders to the ones walking behind them. Inuyasha and Kagome couldn't help it but to keep staring at the little girl.

"How did that happen?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, whispering.

"How am I supposed to know? Although they did smell like each other from the beginning, but just by a little bit," Inuyasha replied, also whispering back.

"You know that I can still hear you guys," Sango commented.

"That's right, Okaasan, you seem a bit different than the last time I saw you…" Taiyou told her. "Oh… Kitty ears!"

Taiyou reached up and played with her mother's ears. Sango sighed and gently lowered her daughter's arms.

"My ears are not for playing with, Taiyou," she told her. "Go bother Hou- your father instead. He needs some attention from you."

"O-K!" Taiyou replied cheerfully, and went off to bother Miroku instead, who sighed with defeat, causing Sango to smile.

"I see a village," Sango announced a few moments later.

Taiyou looked up from where she was, and pointed excitedly at the village.

"Yeah! That's the village I was talking about!" she announced. "The first mountain should be where Obaasan and I are staying in."

Sango couldn't take the tension and curiosity anymore, so she began to run into that direction.

"Matte! Sango-chan!" Kagome called.

"That's no use, Kagome," Inuyasha reported, lowering himself onto the ground so Kagome can get onto his back. "Now get on so we can catch up with her. Oi! Miroku!"

Inuyasha looked over to where Miroku was, but he was already running after Sango with Taiyou, Shippo, and Kirara in his arms. He immediately sweatdropped and began running after them. They were past the village with villagers staring after them in no time. Miroku didn't even bother to slow down in front of the young village women to pop his infamous question because 1) he was chasing after Sango, 2) if what Taiyou says is true, then he already has a child, and 3) that would give him a very bad reputation as a father.

Okaasan… Could it be true, that you're still alive?

But I saw you die… giving birth to Kohaku…

Kohaku…

Sango shook her head clear of her thoughts. She sped onto the road leading away from the village. Miroku and Inuyasha were having trouble catching up with her. Miroku looked down onto his arms to where Kirara was.

"Kirara, onegai," Miroku asked.

Kirara nodded her head and leaped out of his arms, transforming into her larger youkai form. Miroku jumped onto her back with Shippo and Taiyou. He settled them down in front of him but in his arms for safety on he got on properly. Kirara then started to ride in the air faster and faster, until she caught up with her mistress. By then, they were already half way up to where the cave was. A few seconds later, they had finally reached the cave, with a tired Inuyasha trailing behind them and a bickering Kagome on his back.

There was a dark shadow in the cave, sitting on a rock. When they had arrived at the entrance of the cave, the figure immediately stood up, and walked up to them.

"Obaasan!" Taiyou greeted, jumping off Kirara and into the arms of the shadow. "I found Okaasan and Chichiue!"

The figure stood still for a moment at the mention of Taiyou's parents, and then quickly walked up to them. The face came into the light and view and Sango's jaw dropped slightly.

It is her… But she has cat ears and claws too.

She had long dark chocolate brown hair with cat ears sticking out of the side of her head. She had small green eyes, and thin eyebrows. She was slightly taller than Sango.

"O-Okaasan…" she gasped. "B-b-but…"

"Come inside, and I will explain everything," she told them, starting to lead them into the deeper parts of the cave.

She sat on a piece of flat and smooth rock, and motioned for them to do the same thing. They all sat on a piece of smooth rock. Kirara had by then changed back into her house pet form and curled up in her mistress's lap. Taiyou hopped out of her grandmother's arms and into Miroku's.

"I do owe you an explanation," she started. "It wasn't my intention to leave you, Sango, but I saw that leaving Taiyou in your care would slow down your training, so your father and I decided to take Taiyou somewhere else to be taken care of. I also had to erase this memory not just from the two of you, but some others as well."

"Demo, wouldn't it have been better for me to take care of her still?" Sango asked.

"Iie. You weren't ready for that responsibility yet, and neither was Miroku," Sora explained. (A/N: Sango's mother. I've decided to name her Sora, which means "sky".)

"Okaasan… Can you please retell everything from the beginning of this?" Sango asked.

"Gomen, Sango, but I can't," Sora replied. "I don't know everything, but I can give the memories back to you two."

Sango nodded her head eagerly.

Sora stood up from her spot and extended out her two hands, one to Sango and the other to Miroku. She closed her eyes for concentration, and they soon followed, with the others watching. Bright white orbs of magical energy were soon created in her palms, which had then slowly faded into an indigo glow. Sora slowly forced the orbs into their foreheads, returning their memories back to them.

-View of the past-

A little girl at the age of 6 with long dark chocolate hair was sitting on a large boulder in the quiet dark green forest, just outside the Taijiya no Sato. She was staring up into the sky and at the soaring birds. Then the bushes rustled slightly, and she immediately turned her attention to the noise, while preparing for an attack when she needs it.

"Who's there?!" she demanded. "Show yourself!"

The bushes rustled once again, and then small figures could be seen. The small figure stepped out of the bushes, revealing itself as a young boy. Then the other figure revealed itself as a raccoon-like demon.

The young boy had tattered clothing, and his face was smudged and red from tears. He had the brightest violet eyes the little girl had ever laid her eyes on. But he was sad…

The little girl relaxed and her hand retreated from the handle of her katana. She couldn't help it but to just stare at the two.

"Ano… Ohayo," the little girl started nervously. "I've never seen you two before. Who are you?"

"Um… I am Miroku," the little boy started, "and this is Hachimon."

"I'm Sango!" the little girl introduced herself cheerfully. "Nice to meet you!"

She jumped off her boulder and bowed politely at first little Miroku, and then Hachi. Then they had, in return, bowed at her politely.

"Why are you here in this forest all alone?" little Sango asked. "It's dangerous to be in here."

"I ran away from my home…" little Miroku explained, with his voice breaking. "Chichiue… Chichiue was sucked into his Kazaana…"

Tears started to form in his eyes, and then they were soon dribbling down his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away. That was when she spotted his right hand, and it was covered with a piece of purple cloth. She was tempted to ask him about it, but decided against it.

"Gomen to hear about your father… Come to my village," little Sango offered. "I'm pretty sure that we can take you in for now. It's just beyond these trees."

"Un, arigato," little Miroku thanked.

Little Sango began to lead little Miroku and Hachi around the trees when the earth suddenly shook. A medium sized bear-like demon with three red eyes appeared from the earth, and stood in front of the group fro a few feet away.

"Aha! My first youkai!" Sango exclaimed.

Little Sango unsheathed her katana, and charged at the youkai. But before she got into attacking range, the youkai knocked her away and onto the ground.

"Sango-sama!" little Miroku yelled. "Daijoubou-ka?!"

Little Sango slowly got onto her feet, using her katana as her support.

"Un, daijoubou…" she replied.

The bear was ready to attack her again.

"Sango-sama! Get out of there!" little Miroku yelled, pointing at the attacking youkai.

Little Sango looked behind her and gasped. The youkai was already making an effort attacking her. She squeezed her eyes shut, ready to feel the smashing pain of the attack. But it did, however, not come.

She opened her eyes again, and saw that the boy was carrying her out of harm's way quick enough, bridal-style. He landed on his feet, and looked down at her in his arms. She felt blood rushing up to her cheeks… Her first blush. (A/N: Aww….)

He set her down onto the ground, and she stood up straight to face the demon once again. She got her katana ready, and waited for the demon to charge at her for its attack. Once it did, Sango slashed through it with her sword with all her strength, and the youkai was left in pieces, with crimson blood bursting out. She released a sigh of relief, swung her katana twice to rid of the blood, and returned it to its sheath.

Little Miroku stood there and stared at her in awe, while she turned to face him once again. She grinned and held out her hand in a peace sign, as if she was saying 'Yes!' That caused Miroku to smile.

"Let's go to my village now," Sango said, "and I hope no more youkai will show up."

Miroku and Hachi nodded their heads and followed Sango closely to her village. She led them around some trees and rocks, until they hit a dirt path. They walked for another minute until the village of the youkai taijiya was seen. They kept walking until they had arrived at the gate of the village. Sango looked up to the watching tower, and the guards recognized her, so they opened the gates for her and her new friends.

She led them around the village and gave them a tour, until she had finally reached her home.

"… And this is my home. Since my father is the chief of this village, we get to live in a larger house," she explained proudly.

"Wow… You're so lucky," Miroku said in awe.

Sango opened the door, and allowed Miroku and Hachi to enter first, and then herself.

"Chichiue! I brought some friends home," she called out.

Her father entered the room immediately, with a smile placed on his lips. But then the smile faded once he saw Hachi.

"Youkai?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Chichiue, daijoubou," Sango reassured. "He's not harmful."

Seeing that it had came out from his own daughter, he nodded in approval.

Miroku bowed at him politely and mumbled a quick hello, while Hachi just bowed.

"Where's Okaasan and Kohaku?" she asked her father.

"Your mother's in the other room playing with your brother."

"Come, Miroku-kun and Hachimon, I would like you to meet my mother and brother," she told them with a bright smile.

They nodded their heads, and Sango led them to the next room where her mother and brother were.

"Okaasan, Kohaku, I would like you to meet my new friends, Miroku-kun and Hachimon," she introduced once she had seen the rest of her family members.

Her mother shifted from her previous position and sat on her feet politely, and then she nodded her head politely and said a quick hello. Miroku and Hachi did the same as they had done with Sango's father.

Kirara came out of nowhere and leaped into Sango's arms.

"Kirara," she chuckled, petting her youkai cat, "you're as cute as ever."

She turned to Miroku and Hachi, still petting her cat. She introduced them to each other as the cat leaped to one and then the other, begging for more attention in her ruby eyes.

That was when their friendship really started.

"Ano… Miroku-kun?"

"Hai, Sango-chan?"

"Why is your right hand covered?"

Miroku lifted his cursed hand and stared at it.

"You see, Sango-chan, that this hand is now cursed, with the Kazaana that had sucked my own father into. It is an endless vortex and that whatever has been sucked in will never come back out."

"Where do they all go?"

"To tell you the truth; I don't know."

"Um… Gomen… That I brought it up."

"Hm? Iie, daijoubou."

Miroku flashed her a bright smile, and she grinned back in reply.

Miroku and Hachi had stayed with Sango and her family for about two years, playing, laughing, helping with chores… They just did everything together.

Miroku gave her a huge grin for no reason at all, and it sent her blushing madly.

She looks so cute like that…

"Sango-chan… Do you think… that I should go back to the temple? I mean, I will have to go back _some _time. I still have to be trained to become a monk…"

"If you feel that you're ready," she replied softly.

"I feel that I'm ready, but I don't want to leave you guys. I mean, you and your family took me in like a second family."

"Aren't you?"

"No, not truly… But maybe, just _maybe_, I'll come back someday to make sure that happens…" he smiled, hinting and winking at her.

Sango knew what he meant exactly, and flushed 20 shades of red.

"Perhaps… I **should** go, back to my original home," he murmured.

"Then you go do that," she said, encouraging him. "But promise me that you'll come back one day."

"I will, don't you worry, Sango-chan."

Sango then reached over and pecked him on the cheek, causing him to go into shock and blush slightly.

-Three years later- (A/N: I will assure you that this scene will not be involved with a certain citrus fruit. Does that tell you something?)

Sango, now 11, stared out her bedroom window, hoping that her childhood friend would return to her. He hasn't appeared once, yet she kept waiting.

Staring out the window and drifting off into her own dream world, she imagined what life would be like if he was to live with her… Until the bell on the watchtower rang.

It wasn't an emergency, like a youkai attack or anything, but it was more like to welcome the visitor/s.

Sango immediately snapped out of her thought and ran out of the house to hopefully meet her long-lost friend. Her lips slowly curved into a bright smile when she saw who it was.

"Miroku-kun!" she exclaimed, flinging herself into his arms.

"Sango-chan!" he laughed. "How are you these days? You've gotten even more beautiful."

She felt her cheeks warm up at his comment as she lifted her head to see his face more clearly. Her light blush was ever still present.

"And you still look cute when you blush," he grinned.

Sango finally released him and led him to her home. As they entered the house, Kirara peered out from one eye as she woke from her nap, and jumped onto Miroku as she recognized him.

"Hey Kirara, nice to see you again too," he grinned, knowing what the feline had spoken from her action.

"Just make yourself at home while I prepare some tea for you," Sango told him.

"Oh, I most certainly will," he grinned mischievously.

She just laughed out loud as she left the room to enter the kitchen. She entered the room again moments later with a tray filled with a teapot and some teacups to see him playing with the youkai cat. She carefully set the tray onto the table and began to fill the cups with tea.

Miroku finally settled down and relaxed on his seat cushion as she finished pouring the last of the tea.

"So what brings you back here, Miroku-kun?" Sango suddenly asked.

"I had just recently finished my training as a monk, and so I've decided that it was time to come back for a visit," Miroku replied, taking a sip out of his cup. "Besides, I had a promise to keep."

Sango secretly smiled as she took a sip from her cup. She remembered what she had made him promise all too well, and he had thrown in some bonus features too.

"So where's the rest of your family?" he asked.

"Chichue went outside with Kohaku to help him train instead of me today," she replied, "and Okaasan went out to talk with the village women. So I'm just here watching the house and for any sign of danger."

"I see," he said. "How have you progressed as a youkai taijiya?"

"There's not much work these days. Our last large assignment was back in Kuranosuke-sama's castle with a huge youkai boar, and that was half a year ago. I'm still training everyday though, in case anything happened."

A moment later, voices from outside got louder and clearer as time passed, until the door opened, revealing Sango's mother and a group of women from the village.

"Ah! Konnichwa, Miroku-kun," she greeted when she spotted him. "How are you these days?"

"I'm quite well these days," he replied, nodding his respect and greetings at her and the group of women.

"I hope I have not interrupted anything," she bowed apologetically.

"Iie, Okaasan, daijoubou," Sango smiled. "We could just go to my room to talk, just like the old times. Shall I get more tea?"

Sora shook her head, smiling.

"I'll take care of that," she said. "You two go ahead. You have **a lot **to catch up on each other."

They both nodded and bowed as they stood up at the women with respect, and retreated into Sango's room. Sango took out two seat cushions as Miroku shut the door quietly behind them. They each took a seat, but Miroku then moved in closer to Sango.

Miroku couldn't do anything but to stare at her, and she looked at him with a puzzled face.

"Miroku-kun, is there something wrong?" she asked.

It was then he finally got up from his seat and kneeled in front of her, taking her face into his hand and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Sango-chan… If you would let me to…"

He leaned his face in closer to hers.

"M-Miroku-kun?"

She felt her lips part a bit as their lips met for their first but short kiss. As they pulled apart, but of them blushed a bit. He then picked her up bridal-style, and plopped her carefully onto her futon.

"Miroku-kun… We can't. Not now… What if they hear us?"

"Then we'll be very quiet about this…"

---

Sora continued to make conversations with the women as she had no idea what was happening in her daughter's room… (A/N: Need I say more?)

-One month later-

Sango felt sick in her stomach as she slowly woke up… again. She rolled over to her side and threw up in the bucket next to her futon. It had happened so frequently for the last 2 weeks that her parents just put it there so she wouldn't have to run in and out of the house all the time.

She realized what had happened as she rubbed her belly, and turned to Kirara.

"Kirara… Go find Miroku-kun and bring him back here… There's something _very _important I need to tell him."

About two hours had passed until Kirara had returned with Miroku on his back. He jumped off her back when he was close enough to the ground. Sango had been sitting outside waiting for them the whole time.

"Sango-chan, what's wrong?" he questioned. "Did something happen?"

She got up and buried herself in his robes again.

"Something most definitely happened," she whispered as she brought her lips to his ear. "I'm pregnant with our child…"

-End view-

"I think I know what happened after that," Sango commented.

"And I was so shocked when I heard that you were pregnant," Sora said.

"I was too," Miroku sighed, "and I was responsible for it."

"Better you than anyone else," Sango laughed.

"True."

* * *

Phew! That was really long; 13 pages. I had this typed out half way before, but then I kind of got stuck on it until today.

Don't you just love these new twists?

And now you know what to do, right? Why don't you go and click on that little purple button over there at the bottom of the page at the left corner and leave me a **review** so that I would get back onto typing this?


	5. A Gift in the Last Battle

Disclaimer: Keh… I don't even own this word so, just what do you expect?

Haha… I read your reviews the other day and saw your reactions to the situation. Everyone was like "WHAT?! Sango and Miroku at the age of 11?!" or "They have a daughter?!" I must say that I have pulled a huge twist in the plot, and more would be coming up… Trust me.

What kind of weapon should I give to little Taiyou? I think I'll decide on that as I go along, but a spear or a chain sickle is in my mind. And Sango learns a new attack… I wonder what it is.

Thank you to my fellow loyal readers and reviewers! You guys had encouraged me to type this chapter up… Well, that and the fact that my evil brother's coming back in about a week if all goes well.

Responses:

Tache: Well, at first I wanted to make her a hanyou, but then that wouldn't make sense, since her father's a human. So then she's a demon and a cat one too.

DarkHeartKeyblade: Yes… And an extra note here is that I do realize that this is something that would never ever happen in the series, but I put it down anyway. I wonder what it would be like, though, if it was real…

kagome-sango1: Well, just remember that Miroku's about 3 years older than Sango, so when she was 11, he's 14. I think it's quite natural at that age in that time, actually.

manga girl234: Ah well, yes, she did get pregnant at 11, and it is quite possible. I love putting twists in the story. They make them more interesting to read.

Now that I'm done babbling, it's time for more twists, and I can grantee you that! I'm trying to write this at the best of my ability to make it even better with the plot that I have. Enjoy!

* * *

****

Watashi wa Youkai Taijiya… to Hanyou

Chapter 4 - A Gift in the Last Battle

"_Kongousouha_!" Inuyasha yelled as he attacked.

The spears of diamond blasted out from his Tetsusaiga and flew into the direction of which he was aiming at. The spears of diamond pierced through Naraku's barrier, just like before, and also pierced through him.

"Kukuku… This will not kill me," Naraku smirked. "I am immortal in this body."

Where is his heart? Where is it located?

"Maybe if I could just suck him in…" Miroku started, unwrapping his rosary beads.

"I would think twice before I do that, houshi," Naraku warned, his eye wandering to the Samiyousho behind him.

"I will if I have no choice," he snared.

"Houshi-sama, you can't!" Sango (in her battle suit) suddenly interrupted. "You'll get poisoned."

"Listen to your woman, houshi," Naraku laughed, "even she has more brain than you, although that's not much…"

"You take that back!" Miroku growled. "No one insults her!"

"I wonder who has the smaller brain, Naraku," Sango pressed on, "you who brought out my true hanyou nature earlier and made me more powerful, or Houshi-sama who's going to sacrifice himself in destroying you."

Naraku paused and shut his mouth for once, while Sango smirked with accomplishment.

"And now, you will pay for your brainless mistakes!" she yelled as she lunged forward, extending her claws. "_Tamashi no tesso_!" (A/N: Remember her attack?)

"I don't think so!" he growled as he dodged her attack.

She pulled out her sword, but the most unexpected thing happened. Her sword transformed into its larger self, just like the Tetsusaiga.

"What..?" she murmured, wondering how that had happened.

"But how..?" Miroku wondered out loud as he saw it transformed.

"But of course! My mother gave me this sword!" she exclaimed, finally remembering. "She must have known that I would transform in some urgent time and so she gave me this!"

She landed on the ground again, and pointed her sword at Naraku.

"Naraku! You most definitely made a huge mistake when you messed with me!" she yelled. "And you've done it for the last time… to anyone!"

Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo seemed shock to see more of this happening to their friend.

"Just like the Tetsusaiga…" Inuyasha murmured.

"How is it possible?" Kagome wondered.

"Sango's so… different now," Shippo commented. "What's going on with her?"

Inuyasha shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"We can wonder about it later, but for now, defeating Naraku is first, no matter what," he reinforced.

They nodded their heads and paid attention to the battle ahead of them.

The fight should be easier now, since Hakudoushi was rid of by Naraku himself. All that's left was the other half, Mouryoumaru, who held Naraku's heart. It wouldn't be so difficult to defeat him if it weren't for his super tough armour that protected him -and Naraku- from being destroyed. But since Sango's a hanyou now, and that she may be even stronger than Inuyasha, then maybe -just maybe- the defeat of their sworn enemies would be easier to accomplish.

"Hey Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled out, obviously annoyed. "Don't forget about the rest of us. If you think that she's hard to fight with, then you'll be surprised at what's in store for you, when _all_ of us attack you altogether!"

"Or specifically, Mouryoumaru," Miroku smirked.

Mouryoumaru appeared at that moment, and started raiding the area.

"You, a pathetic group of ningen, a hanyou, and two youkai, will defeat me, the high and mighty Mouryoumaru?" he laughed. "Don't joke around. No such thing will happen."

"Correction, Mouryoumaru; there are _two_ hanyou," Sango corrected.

"Feh… Like that would have any difference," he shot back. "You will all be defeated anyway."

"Take _this_!" Kagome shouted. "Go!"

She released the arrow in her hand and shot it at Mouryoumaru, but a barrier sprang up around him.

"Barrier, huh," Inuyasha smirked. "_Kongousouha_!"

The spears of diamonds flew at Mouryoumaru and his barrier, piercing through his protection and some part of him. But however, Naraku and Mouryoumaru only smirked.

The spears left wounds open in Mouryoumaru's body and shouki poured out from the holes.

"I'll purify it," Kagome yelled out, "just like how I did to Hakudoushi!" (A/N: Read chapter 370 of the manga if you have no idea what I'm talking about.)

Kagome shot another arrow, purifying the poisonous gas.

"Ah, yes, Hakudoushi, my other half," Mouryoumaru recalled, "or at least the baby's. Such a shame…"

Naraku shot one of his tentacles, and shot through Inuyasha's belly. He drew it back and made another aim at him. Inuyasha had, however, dodged it but just by barely. When Naraku was satisfied with his distraction, he turned over to Sango.

"I think I'll give you something harder to fight with than myself," he smirked.

What? Wait… That means… No… Not him…

She was right, unfortunately, and Kohaku was brought out with a barrier around him. They both widened their eyes when they saw each other. Sango stored her sword back into its sheath.

Miroku most definitely felt the intense energy from the siblings.

This can't be good…

"Kohaku…" Sango called out in sadness. "You _must_ remember… You're a youkai taijiya, not some mindless puppet that belongs to Naraku!"

Aneue… I remember, but I can't tell you that. What had happened to you, Aneue? Did Naraku turn you into a hanyou?

"Kohaku, go fight with your dear elder sister," Naraku commended with an evil smirk on his face. "She _is_ a hanyou, after all, and you _are_ a youkai taijiya."

Sango's pupils turned into slits and she whipped her body around to face him.

"You are a hanyou too, Naraku, and I, too, am a youkai taijiya," she stated. "You don't see me committing suicide."

"I hope you don't…" Miroku whispered.

She whipped around once again to face him, and gave him the "don't be stupid" stare.

"Kohaku!" Naraku commended once again.

_No… I don't want to fight her…Even if it means sacrificing myself..._

"Aneue…"

Everyone's head turned at his voice in surprise.

"Aneue!" Kohaku yelled out louder this time.

"Kohaku!" Sango cried out with joy.

She leaped forward to embrace him, but Naraku did the most evil thing.

He flicked his wrist, and the Shikon no kakera in Kohaku's back popped out, cutting him away from his only life line. Kohaku's body fell limp immediately as the shard laid on the ground.

"Kohaku…" she whispered, with tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Everyone's jaw hanged out slightly at the speedy event. Kohaku announces that he remembered one second ago, and now he lays dead in Sango's arms, with his body disintegrating into nothingness. His bones didn't even remain.

"And now I shall add this shard to my collection also," Naraku stated with wickedness.

"Oh no you DON'T" Sango yelled, leaping from her spot and attacked him with her claws.

"It's useless," Naraku laughed evilly. "So why don't you come and join me instead?"

"Never!"

She reached over and pulled out her sword, causing it to transform. Youki swirled around the blade, until it was too apparent.

"Could it be..?" Shippo wondered.

"The _Kaze no Kizu _attack?" Kagome finished.

"No, it's different," Inuyasha replied, sniffing the air.

"_Kokoro no Hitan_!" she yelled out, swinging her sword at him. (A/N: It translates to 'Sorrow of the Heart' It does kind of work here…)

The blades of youki were sent out and they slashed through Naraku.

"Sango's dangerous…" Shippo whimpered.

"She always has been, baka!" Inuyasha argued. "But just not this much…"

The blades of youki had _some_ effect on Naraku, seeing that it did shatter part of his body, but just not enough.

Sango landed on the ground again as the rest of the group rushed forward to join her. Kagome picked up and purified the shard in the process, and stored it away with the rest of the bunch.

Sango's eyes wandered around for a bit, and then she saw it. A small shadowed figure flashed by and was running towards Mouryoumaru. It stood behind him, and quietly without making a sound, it lifted its chain sickle.

Just like Kohaku's… Taiyou!

She sniffed the air, and surly enough, her daughter's scent was in it.

Naraku must have noticed it too, because he turned towards Mouryoumaru.

"Where is the kid, taijiya?" he demanded.

Sango kept her mouth sealed.

"Well fine then. Mouryoumaru, turn around. She is most likely to be behind you."

Mouryoumaru did what he was told and turned around, but he saw no one behind him. The Inu-tachi's eyes widened as they saw the little girl latching onto the youkai's back.

"Now Mouryoumaru, stand still as I rid the pest," Naraku commended once again as a bone on his armour shift-shaped into a halberd.

Naraku threw the halberd with force yet Taiyou didn't budge from her spot.

"Taiyou!" Sango cried out as returned her sword into its sheath, leaping forward and swiped her daughter from Mouryoumaru's back just in time.

Sango landed with Taiyou in her arms and turned around to see from Naraku's shocked face to the halberd being buried in Mouryoumaru's back and coming out from his chest. Mouryoumaru started moaning out in pain as he disintegrated into nothing along with the baby and Naraku.

And to sum it all up in a simple sentence; Naraku killed himself by accident.

The gang stared at their enemies with interest, until finally, there was nothing of them was left except for the nearly completed Shikon no Tama.

Kagome ran up to it and purified it in her hands. After it was finally pure again, she added what had once been Kohaku's shard into the jewel.

Miroku took in a deep breath and unwrapped his rosary. He lifted his piece of cloth to find that the Kazaana to be closing.

"The Kazaana..!" Sango squealed. "Naraku _is_ dead now!"

"Finally…" Miroku murmured.

"That was interesting," Shippo commented.

"Well who cares how we did it!" Inuyasha laughed. "As long as Naraku's dead forever, then there's really no reason to pout!"

"…Says the person who sulks all the time," Kagome teased.

"I do not!"

"Well, there they go again…" Shippo sighed.

"But we _should _really thank Taiyou-chan, don't you think?" Kagome giggled.

"Taiyou… You gotten us all worried about you," Sango told her softly.

"Gomen, Okaasan," Taiyou apologized, bowing her head.

"But I suppose that since you've helped us defeat Naraku, you _do _deserve something," she smiled.

They all gathered around Sango and Taiyou, and cheered the little girl on.

"To Taiyou-chan who practically defeated Naraku herself!"

Miroku stepped up closer to Sango and Taiyou.

"Sango… Taiyou…"

"Hai, Miroku?" Sango asked.

Not Houshi-sama, nor Miroku-kun, but just plain Miroku. The sweet sound of his name rolling off her tongue caused his heart to pound faster.

"Shall we go?"

"Sure… Kirara!"

The youkai twitched her ears and transformed back into her smaller version before joining her mistress and family.

The rest of the gang notices this and stared at them.

"Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Taiyou-chan, Kirara… Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"We're going back to Kaede's village first," Miroku replied.

"Then let's go together," she suggested. "There's no point in going alone."

They nodded their head in agreement, and walked into the direction of the old miko's village.

"Now all that's left are the two shards in Kouga-kun's legs…" Kagome said.

"Okaasan, who's 'Kouga'?" Taiyou asked.

"He's this annoying and a sad excuse of a wolf demon that carries two shards and had previously developed a crush on Kagome-chan, which is now directed at me," Sango sighed.

Then silence fell upon the group as they continued.

"Sango… What about Kohaku?" Miroku whispered.

"It's alright," she replied. "All I ever wanted for him was to rest in peace."

She looked up and gave him a smile, reassuring him of her feelings. Miroku nodded his head, understanding what she had meant.

Their days were looking brighter and brighter.

* * *

That's all for this chapter, but it's not the end of this story yet. I'm seriously trying not to go overboard with the twists, and it's not working. I _do_ realize that this chapter is kinda crappy, but that's what happens when you try to update everything as quickly as you can. 

And the next chapter? Sango gets angry…

**Review** please!


	6. Anger

* * *

Disclaimer: Meep… I finally do! … Or not… -sigh-

Can you believe it? I've finally decided to update! -Gasp!- What a _shock_!

I went to look for more Japanese names/meanings, and found out that -dun dun dunnnnn- I got the meaning of Taiyou -or the translation for 'ocean'- wrong. Taiyou means something about the sun, while it was _Kaiyou_ that means ocean. Stupid me! -Smacks myself on the forehead- But I'll still use the name Taiyou. I like it so much more than Kaiyou. Such a simple reading error can cause such a big disaster.

And please, don't ask me to e-mail you for the answers to your questions. I'm starting to get them (in different stories.) I will **not** respond them by e-mail. I will only respond to them in the responses section of each chapter (that's what it's there for!) I know it may seem mean to some of you, but trust me, that's the best way for me to answer you, since I tend forget a lot.

I kept thinking that I'm still 14 for some reason, even though I'm pretty much 15 ¼. It's embarrassing…

Responses:

**Sesshomaru4eva203**: Haha... Thank you!

**Tache**: Thank you, my loyal reader and reviewer!

**Wolfdude 3000**: Hmm... Maybe, but Naraku's dead already, so that won't happen. Besides, that would just a _bit_ too much.

**Zero-Nightmare**: When she loses the sword? No. She's quite different from Inuyasha, who had inherited his father's great demon blood. But she will turn violent and insane in another way. Don't worry, because you'll find out how in this chapter.

And now, here comes this chapter! Sango gets angry… Very angry… At who? You'll find out when you read.

* * *

****

Watashi wa Youkai Taijiya… to Hanyou

Chapter 5 - Anger

Sango sat down beside the hut's wall and stretched as Miroku and their daughter followed. Shippo and Kirara were out with Kaede to help her gather some herbs. Inuyasha and Kagome were… well, out somewhere, probably close to Goshinboku.

Kaede's reaction to Sango's changes was somewhat expected. She had a little shock at first when she saw her, but then realized that it was the same exterminator and had immediately calmed down. But when she saw Taiyou and received an explanation for it… Well, let's just say that it didn't go as well as planned. She had entered another state of shock, longer than the last.

Taiyou crawled into her mother's lap and snuggled closer into her warmth. Sango smiled as she brushed her hair with her fingers. Taiyou relaxed in her smoothing movements, and slowly fell asleep.

"INUYASHA! OSUWARI!" yelled a frustrated familiar female voice. (A/N: Hey! Alliteration… Or whatever it was called… I can't remember the term for 'alliterations' starting with vowels. And school's starting soon. Isn't that just _great_?)

The yelling, crashing, and cursing filled the air and woke Taiyou up immediately.

"KAGOME YOU-"

"OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! INUYASHA NO BAKA! OSUWARI!" (A/N: Oh… I love the '-someone- no baka' phrase! Don't you?)

The three in the hut sweatdropped, hearing the daily -almost hourly- Inuyasha/Kagome arguments taking place.

"I'M GOING HOME, YOU STUPID UNGRATEFUL DOG!"

"FINE! GO! SEE IF _I_ CARE!"

"I WILL!"

And then there was silence.

"I guess Kagome-chan went home then," Sango shrugged.

"Why don't I go and see?" Miroku suggested. "And make sure that Inuyasha's not dead."

Sango and Taiyou couldn't help but laugh out loud at the last part. There _was_ that possibility. And so, Miroku got up and walked out of the hut.

"Okaasan, why might Inu be dead?" Taiyou asked, totally unobvious of the power that Kagome held. "And what was all that screaming and crashing?"

"That, sweetie, is the power that Kagome-chan holds over him," she explained, "by just saying the word 'Osuwari.' But it only works for Kagome-chan."

Sango remembered the time that she tried to 'sit' him, but it never worked. He reacted in a way that made Miroku and herself think that it might have almost worked. It was quite funny in a way.

A few minutes later, the door flap flipped open, revealing the two men. Inuyasha, of course, still had dirt in his hair, along with a few bruises on his face.

"Stupid wench," Inuyasha rambled. "What a-"

"Inuyasha!" Sango and Miroku both warned in unison.

He was smart enough to take the hint and snapped his mouth shut.

"Never mind. I said nothing."

"Okaasan, what was he talking about?" Taiyou innocently asked.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time, and shot a glare in Inuyasha's way.

"It wasn't very nice," Miroku added, "so we don't want you to pick up any foul language, _especially _from him."

"Oh," was all she said.

-Later that day-

"Now, why did we come here again?" Inuyasha demanded.

"We had to come here before we left again," Sango replied.

"Leave again?" Shippo asked. "You're leaving again? No! Please don't leave!"

"Shippo, I understand your feelings, but we _do_ have a village to rebuild," Miroku told him.

"And to repopulate too," Inuyasha quietly muttered under his breath. "It'll be filled with people in no time with the bouzou around."

Hearing his comment, Sango felt a blush slowly creeping upon her cheeks. Shippo caught his comment too, and laughed his head off. After a few minutes, they've finally calmed down and returned to eating their early dinner.

When she was finished, she quietly set her bowl down onto the floor with her pair of chopsticks on top. Then she slowly turned around and stared out the window.

As the sun was setting, it gave out a pinkish-lavender glow.

"Sango, is something wrong?" Miroku asked in concern.

"The sun is setting… Tonight will be the full moon," she murmured.

"So?" Inuyasha questioned with his mouth full of food.

"You'll see," she said.

"If it's what I think it is, then we should hope that no demon would come tonight," Miroku murmured.

"We don't have to be afraid with me around," Inuyasha bragged.

"But that's _exactly_ why we should be afraid," Shippo muttered under his breath, with an evil grin on his face.

"Huh? What was that, runt? I dare you to say that in my face!"

"Waaaa! Inuyasha! Why can't you just take it as a joke?"

Inuyasha yelled out threats to Shippo as he chased the little kitsune around the room, with everyone -except for Taiyou, who watched with interest- ignoring the scene that they were making. Kirara yawned as she curled up in Taiyou's lap, also ignoring the scene.

The sun finally set, and all was dark, except for the fire lit in the middle of the room, which had kept everyone warm enough.

Miroku snuggled up closer to Sango, Taiyou, and Kirara so that they could all be warm. But when he turned his head to see her face, he was surprised.

He saw the human Sango once again, without cat ears and claws. Her eye colour had returned to brown. He must have been staring at her for too long with his jaw slightly dropped, because the others had also stared at her.

"Told you so," Sango singsong.

"Okaasan, you look different again," Taiyou stated.

"Well, that's because I'm a hanyou, Taiyou," she explained. "Just like every other hanyou, including Inuyasha, there's a day in every month that causes them to lose their demonic powers. I'm no exception.

"But no one else must know about this, because youkai may come after me if they found out, seeking revenge. And as a youkai taijiya, I must be alert and aware of these things."

"Oh," was Taiyou's comment.

"But by dawn tomorrow, I'll be my hanyou self again," Sango smiled, "with all my powers and such."

-Next day-

As the sun rose, Sango felt herself changing again. Her ears grew back, her eyes changed their colour again, and her nails became claws. Her senses were sharper too, than when she was human.

The early birds sang their songs as she rose from her sleeping mat, to only find that Miroku had already gotten up and wandered off.

He'd better not be flirting with the village women again. If he is, then I'll give him the bashing of his life when Taiyou's not looking.

But another part of her told her to have more faith in him; that he may be just out for an early stroll before they left for the taijiya's village, or maybe he's just simply out to take an early morning bath.

She smiled at that part of her, and stretched out her muscles before she went outside.

Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

She urgently sniffed the air for her dear houshi's scent, and followed it out into the meadows. She could not believe what she saw beyond her.

They were at it again, but only this time, he's seriously wounded.

"Houshi-sama!" she yelled as she ran up to the fighting pair.

"Sango…" the two men murmured as she approached with lightning speed.

"And once I finish him off, you'll be mine," Kouga grinned.

"Houshi-sama, daijoubou?" she asked worriedly, totally ignoring the wolf demon behind her.

"I'm fine," he smirked.

"Why did you go off to fight?!" she demanded, screaming into his face.

He winced at her control of volume, and looked away.

"I was getting up just a bit before dawn for a dip in the hot springs, when _he_-" Miroku pointed at Kouga, "came out from nowhere and attacked me. Since I didn't bother to bring my Shakujou with me, I had to use my other powers. So here we are, fighting for an unknown reason."

"You _know _why we're fighting," Kouga put in.

Sango sighed with frustration.

"Would you guys give it a rest already?" she demanded. "This is seriously annoying me, big time! And don't you know that this is so pointless? It's obvious how this is going to end."

"And I'll be fulfil it by finishing the pathetic houshi off," Kouga smirked, extending his claws.

He made a swipe at Miroku, but since Sango was in the way, Miroku pushed her out of harm's way, taking in the full blow of Kouga's attack.

"Houshi-sama!" Sango screamed.

Miroku laid unmoving in the grass -well actually, he _was_ twitching, but that's not the point- as seconds passed.

"Now, my beautiful Sango, I'll be taking you back to my den as _my _woman," Kouga announced. "So let's ditch the bouzou and let him die already."

Hearing him talk, Miroku growled, but ever so lightly because of his condition.

"Like _hell_ that'll happen," she spat. "You'll regret that you ever came here!"

She stepped in between the two men and started growling at Kouga. Her eyes narrowed and she started baring her fangs. Her pupils slit into almost nothing as her eyes turned into crimson red. Her hair and claws grew longer into an unusual length.

She felt her heart pound harder and harder as she became even more tuned into her surroundings. The man behind her was the one she loved so much, yet he was covered in so much blood. The man in front of her was the one who had caused the damage. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what would happen next.

Someone was going to pay for it.

Someone was going to get hurt… Very badly.

Her growl came out deeper and rougher than usual. The two men stared at her and her transformation in surprise.

"So… You _do_ have a demon inside you," Kouga growled out, but in a different way. (A/N: IF you know what I mean… Woot! I'm getting the shivers just thinking about it… And I sense danger too.)

"Don't even _think_ about it," Miroku warned in a dangerous tone.

"What are you going to do, monk?" he smirked. "You can barely move, let alone-"

"You should be more worried about what _I_ will do to you," Sango interrupted, crackling her knuckles effortlessly.

"Ah, yes," Kouga sighed, "I _am_ wondering about the wonders that your body can do… Like-"

He stopped rambling as soon as he felt claws tearing across his face in one clean swipe. Blood immediately oozed out as the damage and scratches were made. He left a surprised face as he slowly turned his head back to look at her. He was clearly caught off guard, and demanded an explanation for it.

She, however, couldn't care less about him as she continued to slash him with him moving back, trying to dodge her.

"Sango… Stop it… Let him go…" Miroku wheezed out. "Just let this drop… It's no big deal."

She didn't stop, or hear him at all. She was blinded with rage and could hear nothing but the buzzing and the little voices in her head, telling her to kill Kouga for her dear monk.

She released a growl and lunged forward to get into attacking range. She swiped at his legs, and coincidentally, the two shards -the shards that would complete the Shikon no Tama- flew out with a small amount of blood.

The shards landed near Miroku, and seeing them, he got up painfully and made an effort to crawl and retrieve them. Realizing this, Kouga sprinted forward and past Sango to get them before his rival did.

"Oh no you don't!" he snarled.

But he was stopped when he felt something tugged on him quite harshly. He glanced back to see that Sango was yanking on his fluffy tail.

"I'm not finished with you yet," she hissed dangerously.

Kouga widened his eyes and actually whimpered as she raised her fist.

As she was about to beat him again, she was stopped when pairs of arms held her back from doing more damage. Kouga took advantage of this interference and escaped from his death.

She glanced back to see Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara holding her back in one way or another as they released her.

And then she saw Taiyou hugging and crying into Miroku, who was comforting her at the best of his ability.

Her features returned to normal as she stared down at her bloodstained claws as they were also returning back to their normal length.

Kami, what have I done? It must have been worst than nightmare for them to witness that, especially for our young Taiyou.

"Kagome-sama, here are the last shards," Miroku coughed as he reached his hand out and showed the shards in his palm.

"Oh, arigato," she thanked, taking the shards from his palm.

Sango then suddenly pushed herself away from her friends, starting to walk into the direction of… well, anywhere but here.

"Sango? Where are you going?" Miroku asked full of concern.

"I need to take a walk and think, by myself," she replied. "_Alone_, that is."

She just _had_ to reinforce the word 'alone', knowing that her friend would follow her as soon as she left.

She continued walking as they all stared after her in concern.

What am I going to do?

* * *

There's this chapter. So basically what had happened is that Miroku got seriously wounded by Kouga as they continued to fight over Sango blindly, and once she found out, she went insane and tried to kill Kouga. Well, you would too, if you had a child with the one you love a few years ago and they had confessed their feelings to you, yet this other person who once had a crush on your best friend-half sister came running in and tried to kill your love so they could claim you as their partner/mate. I mean, I don't know about you, but _I_ certainly would.

So now that I've cleared up on a few things, won't you please review?


	7. Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: Still nope.

Great! School started again, and I'll be busier than ever. Just who knows when I'll be able to update again. And thank you to those of you who've reviewed. You're a big help!

****

**Responses**:

Sesshomaru4ever: Very... um... interesting conversation you have here. But anyhoo, thanks!

Tache: Thank you! Well, they like to expand everything in the anime, to make it longer and everything, but it's all good!

Zero-Nightmare: Haha... I could just go "Die Kouga die!" if I want, but I won't. I love it when someone say that too! (Hm... Maybe that's why I put that in... But heck!) And who would win? Hm... That's a diffcult one, but I'd say Sango, since she's already very strong as a human.

And this chapter, being the second-last chapter, will have the last twist. Originally, I would have put in another twist, that Sango was actually the princess of the northern lands, and that all the men there tried to get together with her so they could also rule the lands with her, but I thought that it would be too much. So, enjoy!

* * *

**  
Watashi wa Youkai Taijiya… to Hanyou**

Chapter 6 - Surprise, Surprise

Although she had told them not to follow her because she wanted to be alone, Miroku couldn't help but to get up and limped into the direction of which she had taken.

"But Miroku-sama, she told us-" Kagome started, but was cut short by Kirara's mew.

"I'm worried about her," Miroku replied. "Who knows just where she's going and what would happen to her."

He kept on going, taking a turn here and there according to his instincts, and in no time, he had reached the nearby river and Sango. It was silent, except for the rushing water and the birds chirping here and there. The silence remained as the water rippled, and Miroku quietly walked towards her.

"I thought I said that I wanted to be alone," she quietly said.

"I know, but I'm worried about you," he replied, in a voice that was just as quiet.

"You don't have to be. I can take care of myself."

He took a seat beside her, and stared down at his hands on his lap.

"I know you can, but I just have to. It's a male instinct."

She turned her face away from him as she stared out into the sky. The wind picked up and her hair gently flew with the breeze. The trees' leaves rustled as the wind continued, until it had died down.

"What if… What if I'm not able to control myself next time? It's just like the time with Inuyasha, except that the reason is different."

"It's not your fault."

"What are you talking about?! Of course it-"

"If the roles were in reverse, I'm afraid that I would have gone off after him and killed him in an instant."

Sango said nothing as the silence grew. Miroku then had finally decided to break it by brushing her hair with his fingers.

"Sango, look at me. This is not the only reason I have come. I want you to witness something important."

"What is it?" she asked, turning around to look at him.

"Do you remember the Kazaana?"

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that?"

The Kazaana wasn't only just a curse for Miroku, but also a nightmare for the both of them. They both had been having constant nightmares about it until the curse was broken. Everyone thought that all Sango's nightmares had been about Kohaku and her decreased family members, but they were wrong, for half of them have been about Miroku not surviving long enough to break the curse. As for Miroku? It was usually about taking his beloved Sango with him as such.

"The Kazaana wasn't just a curse that was threatening my life, but I had found out not long ago that it was also holding back some important things."

"What do you mean?"

He sucked in a deep breath, and looked at her straight in the eye.

"I'm a hanyou, just like you."

Sango involuntarily moved her body back just a bit in surprise.

"W-What?"

"I mean that the Kazaana had been sealing my supernatural powers up up until now. I should be transforming soon."

A moment of silence passed between them as the river continued to run.

"How did you find out?" Sango asked curiously. "How do you know for sure?"

"As each day passed, I could feel that my senses becoming sharper and sharper. Well, that and the fact that my mother was a youkai."

"Oh…"

Miroku stared up into the clear sky and sun. He narrowed his eyes as the wind picked up once again.

"It's time… I can feel it."

Sango stared at him in amusement and widened her eyes as she watched him change.

First he grew fangs near the corners of his mouth. His violet eyes shone with hints of metallic and his pupil turned into slight slits. His human ears melted into his flesh and new pointy black cat ears appeared at the sides of his head, near the top. His finger nails grew and sharpened into claws. His earrings had somehow changed its positions and were at the tip of his newly formed ears.

He knew that his senses were sharper than ever as the sounds of water rushing and the breezes became louder and clearer. He could also hear Sango's heavy breathing more clearly.

"This… This certainly changes things," Sango breathed out.

"It seems that everything works out as always, ne?" Miroku grinned.

She couldn't help but the grin back and purr in reply.

"But why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well, I want us to be alone and for you to witness it yourself," he laughed, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"That's… quite considerate… But I wonder what would the rest of them say when they see you… But what about Taiyou?"

She paused as they stared at each other for a second.

"Taiyou!" they both exclaimed.

They both got up instantly and sped off into the direction that they had came from, to only slow down as the entered the clearing of which they had left the rest of the gang.

Cries of "Miroku!" and "Miroku-sama!" filled the air as their gazes rested on him. Kirara said nothing was she continued to stare at the pair, and then she finally decided to release a long happy mew.

"Chichiue! You're a kitty too!" Taiyou exclaimed as she bounced up onto his shoulder and tugged onto his ears.

"But what a minute! If Sango-chan _and_ Miroku are both hanyou, then Taiyou must be-" Kagome started, but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"She's a hanyou too," he finished. "If Miroku had just reclaimed his powers, then she will shortly too."

"I'm a kitty just like Okaasan and Chichiue?" Taiyou questioned.

"Yes Taiyou," Sango smiled, "you are, which means-"

"I'll have kitty ears too! Cool!" Taiyou beamed, cutting Sango off short.

"Some how, I'm not surprised," Shippo commented. "These sorts of things happen _all_ the time."

"How true, Shippo-chan," Kagome added.

The group stared down -or at eye level, and even up for some- at Taiyou as she changed into a hanyou. Her violet eyes also had a hint of metallic too, making it shine a bit.

"I thought so," Sango quietly said.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

"I felt that she had some youki coming off her when we met -well, re-met- her on the road, but it was ever so little that even the greatest demons would have missed it if they weren't paying close attention," she explained.

A moment of silence passed as the group started to turn their heads to stare at Kagome. She jerked her head in all the directions of her companions in confusion.

"What?" she questioned.

"We're staring at you because we're expecting something of this sort to happen to you," Shippo confidently explained.

The rest of the group nodded their heads as Kagome sweatdropped.

"I'm a pure human, I can assure you that!" she reinforced, frantically waving her arms around.

"How can we be sure of that?" Taiyou piped up. "I mean, if _my_ youki was so hard to detect, then what about you?"

"I'm pure human because I'm a reincarnation of a powerful miko, who was also human," she smiled nervously.

"But how do we know that _she_ was a pure human?" Taiyou asked again.

"I can tell you that I am for sure," a new voice answered.

They all turned their heads to the direction of which the voice had come from. Standing there was Kikyo in all her glory with a few of her Shiimidamachuu (sp?) hovering around her. She shifted her gaze from the little hanyou child to the taijiya, and then finally the houshi.

"I don't even want to know…" she muttered under her breath with much annoyance.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha murmured. "What-"

"I was just passing by, and seeing that you have already defeated Naraku," she interrupted, answering his unfinished yet obvious question, "I shall be free soon…"

"Wait! By being free, you mean…" Kagome started.

"Yes… I'll be going now," Kikyo announced. "Sayonara Inuyasha and the rest of you… Although I don't really know the name of the little hanyou."

"Watashi wa Taiyou," she smiled, taking her spot on Sango's shoulder.

Kikyo nodded her head, and turned around slowly to leave with only two thoughts in her head.

__

What the heck happened to the taijiya and houshi? And where did Taiyou come from?

The gang stared after her until she had disappeared from their view as the rolling meadows covered her from their sight.

Moments passed in silence, until everyone's (except for Kagome's) ears twitched. They turned their head into the west as the sounds of footsteps made by several people and youkai grew louder and louder. They sniffed the crisp fresh air and recognised the scents immediately.

They all sighed in annoyance as the figures appeared. They were Sesshomaru, followed by Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. Sesshomaru stopped walking when he had reached a several feet away from the gang. His eyes landed on Sango, and then Miroku, and finally Taiyou, who was still on Sango's shoulder.

"Who's that little brat on your shoulder?" he demanded defensively.

"I'm _not_ a brat, right Okaasan?" Taiyou fought back.

"That's right sweetie," Sango replied, hugging her daughter.

Sesshomaru took a step back when he heard her reply to the little hanyou.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why don't you just forget about her?" Jaken argued. "She's just a worthless half-breed."

His little out burst had earned his a good step on his squishy body made by Sesshomaru himself.

"Don't you talk about her like that," he warned calmly, "or you'll find yourself in more injuries and wounds then you will be expecting to be."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama…" Jaken wheezed out as soon as Sesshomaru removed his foot from his servant.

"Now, taijiya, I'm not going to say this again," Sesshomaru said. "Ditch the worthless houshi and come with me. You can even take that little girl of yours if you want to. I can take care of you two so much better than he will ever be able to, even with Rin and Jaken here."

"Then you can just say that over and over again, because there's no way that I'll ever go with _you_," Sango snapped, "so just forget about it."

"Then I'll just simply have to make you come with me then," Sesshomaru growled, raising his poisonous claw.

Sango reached into her small blue bag that was around her shoulders, and pulled out her sword. She used her thumb and flicked the tilt of the sword, preparing it for using. Taiyou was wise enough to jump off her mother's shoulder and landed on her father's.

"Mou, you're so annoying," Sango spat out.

She unsheathed her sword and it transformed as he charged towards her, unsheathing his own Tokijin. Blue energy sparked as their swords met the other. Sango dropped the sheath as she used her other hand to push the swords back. Sesshomaru did the same as more energy crackled. They were evenly matched.

Sesshomaru smirked as he leaned forward, bring himself closer to her, and his face also closer to hers. Miroku had immediately realize what he was trying to do, and rushed forward to break them apart with the help of his Shakujou.

"Don't even _think_ about it," he hissed, facing Sesshomaru.

"Step aside, Miroku," Sango told him, "for I have a new technique I want to try. I've developed it while our swords clashed."

Miroku had obediently done what he was told and stepped a few feet away from them. Sango pointed her sword at Sesshomaru and smirked.

"You're going down," she smirked. "Seirei no Kyuushuu!" (A/N: "Seirei no Kyuushuu" translates to "Revenge of the Spirit"… I think.)

The surrounding youki and energy were gathered and concentrated, forming themselves into energy balls. The balls of bright and powerful light were flung towards Sesshomaru as Sango swung the sword.

Sesshomaru widened his almost red eyes in surprise as the balls of light were flung towards him. The light busted through him, shattering his armour and ripped apart some of his fluff as he released a loud growl and a long hiss. He would have been destroyed if it weren't for his Tensaiga. His Tensaiga, which he had despised, had saved him and his life once again, also transporting him and his group into a safe location.

When the dust had cleared, Sesshomaru-tachi had disappeared from the meadow. Sango huffed and returned her sword back into its sheath. Seeing that it was safe, Taiyou had once again leaped off the ground and landed on her mother's shoulder.

"Okaasan, who was that?" Taiyou asked.

"That was someone very unimportant," Sango replied, "and since he's so unimportant, you can just forget about him and that he had ever existed."

"Oh… Okay!"

"I don't think that he'll be coming to bother us anymore," Miroku smiled.

"I doubt he will, seeing that he had gotten a taste of my power first hand," Sango laughed.

"Let's go," he said.

"Matte! Where are you guys going?" Kagome asked.

"Back to the village, of course," Sango replied. "We have a lot of rebuilding to do, you know. Well, after we go and get my Okaasan, of course."

"Good luck!" Kagome called out.

"What will you be doing, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"Hmm… I'll probably be going back to my own time, but I'll also be coming back to visit you guys once a while."

"That sounds like a good plan," Miroku said. "What will you two be doing, Inuyasha and Shippo?"

"Running away from him," Shippo smirked, pointing at Inuyasha. "With Kagome gone for most of the time, I'll need to get as far away as possible from him."

"Oh? What was that, runt?" Inuyasha demanded. "I dare you to say that again..!"

"Waaaaa! Kagome!"

Miroku, Sango, Taiyou, and Kagome sighed out loud in unison. Kirara couldn't sigh, so she yawned instead. Miroku turned around to look at Sango, and then Taiyou, and finally Kirara, who all nodded their head. They all quietly walked into the direction of the taijiya village, hoping to be able to rebuild everything, and to repopulate to village with slayers once again. (A/N: No, not _that_ way! I know what you all are thinking. I know that Miroku will do a fine job, but no.)

* * *

Well, that was certainly long. The thought of Sango fighting Sesshomaru again haven't even _crossed_ my mind when I was planning this chapter, but somehow, it just came out from no where, so there it was. I just had to take care of Sesshomaru once and for all. I know I sound a little cruel to you all Sesshomaru fans, but it had to be done. I was getting disgusted with all the Sango/Sesshomaru stuff. I think I had already told you that I have a closed mind.

While I'm trying to improve, will you leave a review?


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Didn't you read my previous chapters?

Woot! This is the last chapter for this story. I can't wait for this to end.

Responses:

**Tache**: Thank you!

**Demon-Slayer 13**: I'm glad that someone else agrees with me.

**Zero-nightmare**: Hi! yes, I've seen the third movie, twice too. The Sou'unga sword is pretty cool, but too evil for my taste. I got all my words in Japanese by looking them up in an online dictionary, and with the words from my own knowledge. They might not always be totally correct, but they're close. Ah... what do you mean in your last question?

**Zura-rayne-aqua**: Lol... And it's interesting how you've reviewed my work backwards too, but that's okay!

**Kitsune-Flame**: Well, Sango was 11, and Miroku was 14. Miroku will always be Miroku, and Sango will always love him... I'm getting off track here...

Well, here's the epilogue, which takes place five years later. And so, I ended up not liking the story name. Enjoy!

* * *

****

Watashi wa Youkai Taijiya… to Hanyou

Epilogue

"Okaasan! Seigyoku's pulling on my ears again!" Taiyou screamed. (A/N: Quick note here: For those of you who don't know, 'Seigyoku' means Sapphire.)

"Seigyoku…" Sango called.

"Yes, Hahaue?" he asked, appearing from the doorway, looking oh-so-innocently.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" she sighed, shaking her head. "You should not be pulling on your sister's ears. I don't think that you'll like it if she was tugging on your ears, now would you?"

"But it's so fluffy and cute!" he pouted.

"Yours are too!"

"So are yours and Chichiue's. Can I pull on them too?"

"No, and that's not the point."

"Oh… Okay…"

"Now go find your father so we can start eating dinner."

"Hai!"

Seigyoku bounced off in the search of his father, and had eventually found him working on the fields, planting some crops and watering others. Sweat ran all over his face as he bent down onto the ground in the summer heat, burying the roots of the crop.

"Chichiue! Hahaue told me to get you for dinner!" Seigyoku yelled, waving his arms around.

"I'll be right there," he yelled back, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his sleeves.

He finished planting the last crop as Seigyoku ran back into the house. He then put the hoe and watering can back into the shed at the side of the house, and went into the house. Sango lifted her head as he went inside, even though she already knew it was him. She automatically handed him a towel as he neared her.

"Arigato," he murmured as he took it from her and wiped more sweat from his forehead and face, and then his neck and arms.

"It's really hot outside, isn't it?" she murmured.

"Yeah, but it's worth it," he grinned.

"I thought you'd say that," she chuckled.

"Chichiue! Okaasan! Seigyoku's pulling on my ears _again_!" Taiyou suddenly screamed from another room.

"Okay, that's enough, you two," Miroku warned. "No more of this nonsense."

"Yes, Chichiue," Seigyoku sighed with defeat. "But they're so furry and soft…"

"Yours are too," Miroku reinsured.

"Yeah, that's what Hahaue said too, but… I can't tug on mine!" Seigyoku pouted.

They all (except for Seigyoku) couldn't help it but to burst out laughing. Kirara chose to enter the room at that time, and having no idea what had just happened or why everyone was laughing, she just shrugged it off and sat down in Sango's lap.

"Well, that's enough of that," Sango smiled. "Let's eat."

They all sat around the small and short table, taking their usual spots, and lifted their bowls of rice and chopsticks.

"Let us eat!" they all said (and mewed) in unison.

They ate their usual family dinner in peace, with a few stories and jokes here and there as usual.

The taijiya village was populated by their family alone for now, but they all knew that the village would be filled with people some time in the future. It would be alive and full of life again, as the villagers learn how to fight youkai and have the basic knowledge of the wilderness, and some would be more advanced. But whatever it is, they would all be happy and grateful for what they have.

-Owari-

* * *

I feel bad for cutting it off there, but I have no idea what I could write as an ending, so there it is. And it's so short too… Ah… It's so bad… I can't bare it! I'm going to bash my head against my computer desk now… or not.

So, what do you think of my story? How do you think I can improve my writing? Please leave me a comment/review so I can work on my writing skills.

Thanks for reading, everyone!


End file.
